Ba Huang
Ba Huang and Jiu Yue are the two biggest regions of Nine Clouds Continent (Small World). The two known exits from the small world are located in those. Ba Huang's exit is to the Nine Clouds Continent (Great World). Ba Huang is a gigantic territory itself, with eight provinces and ten regions. Each region is gigantic—much larger than Gan Yu. There are many sects there, with empires rising together and competing for supremacy. Ba Huang itself, is a province surrounded by a desolate sea which, in the antiquity, was a battlefield. The Death Qi in that sea is so intense that it can kill people slowly, though the only way to get to Ba Huang from the surrounding regions is to cross the Huang Sea. In Ba Huang, Xuan level cultivators were considered extremely weak, Tian level cultivators were ordinary, and Zun cultivators were considered fairly strong. Cultivators had to be, at least, emperors to be admired. Then, they could have their own disciples, their own followers. There would be trillions of people and at the Tian Qi Layer, traveling around Ba Huang Province would take ten years. It was way too vast, the region was actually gigantic.The people from Ba Huang knew of a few dozen emperors. Only in the four cities surrounding Fortune City, there were already four emperors. The northern part of Ba Huang Province had many inhabitants, but only Tiantai had two emperors who were friends. Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu. In the rest of Ba Huang Province, there was only one emperor per city, country or region. Notable Geniuses Eastern part of Ba Huang * Qi Tian Sheng from the Qi Clan * Qi Zang from the Qi Clan Southern part of Ba Huang * Fu Hei from Fire Mountain Western part of Ba Huang * Bai Qiu Luo from the Sunset Pavilion * Feng Ling from Qi Feng Mountain * Long Teng from Tian Long Divine Castle Northern part of Ba Huang Considered the weakest part. Tiantai is located here. Central part of Ba Huang Considered the strongest part. This is where Fortune City is located and it is where those that won—from the Nine Celestial Castles—reside. * Si Kong Xiao from the Si Kong Clan * Wen Tian Ge from the Wen Clan * Wen Ao Xue from the Wen Clan * Mu Fan Chen from the Magic World Heavenly Palace * Jian Wu Bei from Jiange Brutal part of Ba Huang The Bestial Imperial Palace is normally the strongest, but after the event in Xue Yue, the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit, the Island of the Thunderbirds and Mang Niu Mountain attacked the Bestial Imperial Palace, weakening its strength. * Mo Peng from the Bestial Imperial Palace Celestial part of Ba Huang * Kong Ming Xiao from the Celestial Thunder Temple * Yi Ren Lei from the Heaven’s Desires Palace * Xie Yu from the Church of Desires Sanguinary part of Ba Huang * Wu Tian from the Abyss of Sufferings Trivia * Huang means "desolate" in Chinese * When first mentioned in the novel, it was described as a country, only later turning out to be a province. Category:Countries Category:Locations Category:Regions